Quelques conseils
by Mionaicha
Summary: Me voila avec une histoire bizarre.... quelques conseils pourront peut etre en venir à bout... Après tout il savoir seulement savoir dire les bons mots au bon moment!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!! Enjoy!! C'est bien moi, Mionaicha, et je reviens de ma longue traversée du desert pour pondre pour vous une nouvelle histoire : " QUELQUES LECONS POUR SEDUIRE" avec les personnages d'harry potter, donc si cette histoire vous plait elle devra vous faire rire sinon, vous dégouter de mes fics..**

Donc, c'est bien des leçons de drague que je vous propose dans cette fic, il y aura toujours deux parties : Le mauvais et le bon exemple a suivre, souvent avec deux personnes differentes.

Esperons que ca vous plaise.

_**Le mauvais exemple( RWHG)**_

I) CHAUSSURES

Ron avait economisé pendant tout l'été pour acheter ce cadeau : de magnifiques chaussures pour celle qu'il aimait depuis bien longtemps: Hermione Granger. Celle-ci etait dans la salle commune et il se décida à aller lui offrir ce cadeau.

-Hum...HUM... Hermione?

Elle lisait et elle ne l'entendait pas..

- Hermione?

"C'a devient ridicule, tout le monde me regarde..." pensa t-il

-HERMIONE?????

Celle-ci releva la tete pour afficher un air de profond enervement

-RON, POURQUOI tu me dérange? J'etais en train de lire le passage ou les trolls gagnaient la bataille!

Il rougit "Là ca commence tres mal!! " pensa t-il

-Alors? reprit-elle

"Ouf, elle veux m'ecouter!"

-Donc, voila, c'etait pour te donner...

-NON! C'est pas ça! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit quand on derange quelqu'un? $

- Ah oui! Excuse moi.

- Voila qui est mieux! Alors, tu disais?

- Je voulais te donner ça!

Il sortit les chaussures, et dit:

- Pour la plus belle des griffondors.

" Quelle belle phrase!!!"

Elle rouqit... de colère

-Ron, comment oses-tu?

- Quoi?

- Si tu m'offres des chaussures c'est que tu n'aimes pas les miennes!!

-Nan, c'est pas ca du tout!

- Si! Ron tues un imbecile, insencible, nul...

-J'ai voulu te faire plaisir!

- Hé bien c'est raté! Tu n'es pas romantique!Tu me déçois...

Elle ferma avec force son livre et se leva en criant:

-Je te deteste!!!!!!!

**_Le BON EXEMPLE_**

Hermione avance avec son sac dans un couloir et drago malfoy, qui la regarde depuis la rentrée, vois en cettee occasion une raison d'aborder la jeune fille, en effet celle-ci a perdu un livre dans le couloir et drago lui cours apres...

- Granger!

Elle n'entendait pas.

- Hey GRANGER!!!!

La fameuse granger se retourna et quand elle vit drago, elle continua son chemin.

Drago la rattrappa enfin et dit:

- Tu n'entends pas quand on t'appelles?  
- Quand c'est toi, non jamais.

- Tres bien, alors je crois que, puisque tu ne m'a pas entendu, je peux garder ce livre pour moi...

- Je ne savais pas que tu avis besoin de voler pour te procurer un livre... Mais apres tout quand on voit le gel bon marché qui est sur tes cheveux c'est sur qu'on peux se poser des questions...

- HA HA, trop drole.

Il se turent tout les deux et se mirent à rire

- Granger, c'est fou mais je crois qu'on s'entend bien...

-Ouais c'est vrai...Bon j'y vais...

"Ah nan pas maintenant!"

- Hermione... Ton livre...

- Ah oui, merci.

-Tuveuxqu'onailleàpréaulardsamedi?

-Tu vas pas commencé comme Harry!

- Tu veux qu'on aille à pré au lard samedi?

-Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble... C'est ca?

Il rougit et hocha la tête.

-D'accord. dit -elle. Salut...

Elle partait quand il la rappella.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi...

- Oh, merci, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est...c'est..

"C'est quoi? J'ai pas prévu de cadeau moi.

p'tit voix: C'est bien fait.

Je t'ai rien demandé.

- Bon aide moi, petite voix!

- Offre lui des chaussures...

-Merci"

- Drago, ça va bien?Tu parle tout seul...

-Nan, heu... tiens...

Il fit apparaitre des chaussures et les lui tendis.

- Oh merci, pourquoi tu m'offre des chaussures? Tu n'aimes pas les miennes?

-Nan, pas vraiment...

-Chic, moi non plus, au moins je peux te faire confiance, tu me dis la vérité...Et c'est ce que j'aime...

Et elle l'embrassa langoureusement sous le regard dégouté de Ron caché derriere une statue...

Fin du premier chapitre.

JE VEUX DES REVIEWS... SINON PAS DE SUITE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**VOILA LE SECOND CHAPITRE:::**

**Merci pour la SEULE REVIEW, enfin bon, esperons que ce chapitre( qui ne me plait pas du tout) vous plaira!!! Meme si vous ne laissez pas de reviews!!**

**"Veux-tu sortir avec moi?..."**

**Le mauvais exemple:**

Ron admirait depuis bien longtemps cette fille, elle, assise, un livre à la main, ne portait aucun regard, du moins, aucun regard empli d'amour, autre que celui fraternel... Une sortie à pré au Lard était organisée, et ron avait pensé ( nda: a tort!!!) qu'il pourait zller avec cette fille: Hermione Granger. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'elle, il decida de la jouer à la dom juan..

- Hey, belle griffondor, Ca va?

Elle releva la tete

- Ron, tu sais que l'abus de bierre au beurre nuit à la santé?

- Oui, mais je me demandait si, par harsard, tu serai seule pour aller à pré au lard?

- Arrete de faire ton grand séducteur, parce que ca marche pas avec moi!

- Nan, j'ai pas besoin de te seduire plus... tu m'aime deja!

-RONNNNNNNN!

- Bon, ca va!!, dit moi, tu acceptes de venir à pré au lard avec moi?

Elle rougit, ron pensait avoir reussi a la faire craquer...

- Ron, tu n'a pas honte de me demander sa?

- Quoi? de venir avec moi? Nan, je t'aime trop!

- Si tu me demande, c'est que tu penses que je suis seule!

- Oui, j'espere!

-Tu espere que je sois seule!

- Nan, enfin oui, pour y aller avec toi! Je vuex juste sortir avec toi!

- Ecoute, ron, je vais te dire NON! NON!NON pour tout ce que tu me demandera maintenant, je suis sur que tu me prend pour une bouche-trou!

- Nan! C'est pas c...

Elle se leva, lui mit la plus grosse tarte du monde et courrut dans le dortoir des filles, tandis que ron eétait arrosé par les rires de ses camarades...

**LE BON EXEMPLE:**

Drago malfoy etait un serpantard, tout ce qu'il y a de serpantard, enfin sauf ca: Il aimait une griffondor, celle-ci était intelligente, brune, gentille, belle, et... intelligent (nda: c'est bon on a compris, elle est intelligente!), la sortie à pré au lard approchait et drago se demandait comment il pourrait demander à Hermione granger, car c'est bien d'elle dont nous parlons( nda: vous aviez pas compris!!!) de sortir avec lui.

Quand il la vit dans le parc de Poudlard, seule entrain de lire, il se decida a lui parler.

- Granger!

- Salut malf...

Elle releva la tete, et rougit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait bel et bien à Drago Malfoy!

- Quoi, pas heureuse de me voir?

En realité, elle était très heureuse d' etre seule avec lui, surtout qu'elle lui parlait de surcroit!!

- Heu... si...

Il s'assid près d'elle, elle voulut se relever mais il lui rattrappa le bras.

- Ou tu vas?

Elle pleurait

- Tu ne supporte pas les sang-de -bourbe. On ne peut pas rester sous le meme arbre, alors je m'en vais!

Il sourit.

- Tu vois tous les arbres la bas? Si je ne voulais pas te voir, je ne serais pas venu ici!

Il se releva, mais il compris que ce n'estais pas pour ca qu'elle pleurait... Après tout ce matin , il avait vu qu'elle pleurait après avoir parlé avec Dean...

- Je ne veux pas te faire pitié... laisse moi... Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles... avec qui tu es... je ne suis pas un bouche trou...

C'est là qu'il compris...

-Dean! Hermione, dis moi... Tu as rompu?

Elle hocha faiblement la tete. A la voir si vulnerable, drago la prit dans ses bras et dans son elan l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de fougue... Puis il s'arretta, comment pouvais -t-il profiter d'elle ainsi, il s'eloigna, quand, hermione prolongea le baiser.

- Hermione, arrette.

Elle se stoppa,

- Hermione, je ne peux... je ne veux pas profiter de toi!

- Drago...

- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne peux pas...

- Si, tu peux, Je t'aime...

- Gran...Hermione, tu veux sortir avec moi?

Elle releva la tete en souriant, repondit par un trèèèèèèèèèèèèssssssss longggggggg baiser.

-Ca veut dire oui?

- Oui!!!!

**Voila, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre mais JE VEUX QUAND MEME DES REVIEWS!!! ( s'il vous plait!!!!)**


	3. JE N'ai pas abandonné ma fic!

**DESOLE! Vous savez, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, mais j'ai été trop prise par " Changement et Renversement", vraiment desolé, mais, ne vous inquiétez pas! Je mettrai bientôt( j'exagère ) mais bientôt UNE SUITE! Amis du soir bonsoir! Esperons que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus! **

**Mionaicha**

**JE N'ARRETTE PAS MA FIC!!!!!!**


	4. Voila le ch3!

**DESOLE! je ne m'excuserai jamais assez mais bon, c'est le chapitre trois : ce coup ci, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrirele bon exemple mais je le ferai avant le fin de cette semaine:

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **

LE MAUVAIS EXEMPLE:

Chapitre 3 : 

**- Chers élèves de Poudlard, commenca Ron en se levant, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.**

**Tous les eleves (et quand je dis tous, c'est tous: ils sont dans la grande salle) le regardèrent, ce qui provoqua chez lui la prise d'une teinture ressemblant fortement à celle d'une tomate..." Je pensait pas qu'ils allaient tous me regarder! MEDE"**

**- C'est... enfin, pas destiné a vous... tous..., voulut-il commencer, masi Dumbledore le coupa:**

**- Mr. Weasley, voilà qui est original! Veuillez vous avancer sur l'estrade des professeurs pour annocer cette nouvelle!**

**"Il est bouché ou quoi? J'ai dit c'est pas pour tout le monde, juste pour "elle"! En parlant d"elle", celle-ci avait levé les yeux de son livre et le regardait avec étonnement. celui-ci, en fut encore plus troublé et il se rendit sans s'en rendre compte vers l'estrade. Il était monté, et quand il se retourna, il vit trois centaines de paires d'yeux qui le fixaient!**

**- Ronald, je pense que vous devriez commencer votre annonce: des personnes commencent à se plaindre de leur faim.**

**En effet, il y avait plusieurs personnes qui se tenaient le ventre, les plus timides s'y limitaient, les autres le fesaient bruyament remarquer : "c'est quand que ce PUN" de gars va t-il ouvrir sa bouche?**

**Il respira et sortit une feuille de sa poche, quand il lisait le poème qu'il avait écrit pour "elle", il s'était dit " quel quperbe poéme!", mais, là, tout de suite, il se disait " mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fouré encore?" Mais malgré ce sentiment, il commenca à lire.**

_Depuis que je t'ai vu_

_Je... n'ai d'yeux que pour moi... heu toi_

_Tu me.. donne la nausée... heu ... envie de rever..._

_Tes beaux yeux... couleur caca-d'oie..._

_Sont les plus beaux... et... heu... _

_Tu es très... belle_

_C'est pour toi... Heu Grenier.. heu Granger Hermione _

_Que j'ai écrit ce poéme._

**Quand il se decida à enfin lever ses yeux, il remarqua et entendit trois choses: le rire, le dégout ( nda: je les comprends, je gars qui me fait un poéme comme ça je le regarde même plus!) et surtout Hermione. Celle-ci s'etait levée et s'approchait de l'estrade. " Peut-être qu'elle va me sauter au coup et qu'elle va m'embrasser..." Mais cette pensée fut vite fait bien fait éloignée quand il vit... plus rien d'ailleurs: il avait fermer les yeux sous le choc de la petite main qui était venue frapper très fort sur sa joue. **

**- RONALD WEASLEY! TU ES LE GARCON...**

**Il voulut mettre de l'humour:**

**- T u veux dire l'homme!**

**- LE PETIT GARCON MÊME! COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE CA? COMMENT? TU ES VRAIMENT... VRAIMENT... TU ME DEGOUTE!!**

**Et il ne vit a nouveau rien: la même petite main etait venue s'abbatre sur sa deuxieme joue.Quand il put à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, il eut tout juste le temps de voir la porte de la grande salle se fermer sur Hermione... et le temps aussi de voir et de subire les rires des élèves.**

**- Bien, après cette declaration plus qu'amusante, mangeons!, dit dumbledore**

**Pour la première fois, Ron ne mangea pas: ses machoires, après deux gilfles ne pouvaient à peine s'ecarter pour macher la nouriture**

FIN!!! J'espere que vous avez aimé!!! Voila!

Mionaicha


End file.
